Currently, numerous forms of video programs are available to individuals and households, such as, but not limited to, DVD media, Blu-ray media, on-demand television, on-demand movies, and digital video programs and downloads. In addition, with the advent of numerous portable video capable devices, more opportunities to obtain, and/or own, and or view, various forms of video programs are available than ever before.
In addition, more recently, three-dimensional video program viewing devices, such as three dimensional televisions (3-D TVs) have become more and more common; thereby providing individuals and households even more incentive to view and enjoy video programs in their own home.
However, as video programs have become easier to obtain, own, and/or view, the issue of content control, i.e., ensuring that the content of video programs is appropriate for all members of the household, including children and adults, has become a significant factor. Currently, the presence of inappropriate video and/or audio segments associated with a video program results in the inability of the entire family to enjoy the video program together, as a family unit. As a result, either the adult family members must forgo viewing video programs with inappropriate content, or the family separates into different rooms to view their respectively appropriate video programs.
The issue of content control is particularly complicated when a given video program is largely appropriate for viewing by all family members but contains certain portions that are not appropriate for children. In these situations, and entire family can be prevented from watching an otherwise desirable video program for the sake of a few scenes which are inappropriate for one or more family members.
To address this problem, historically, some video programs have been created in multiple versions, including distinct “child friendly” versions. However, currently, very few video programs are actually created with child friendly versions. Consequently, it is relatively rare that a desired video program is available in a child friendly version. In addition, currently, even when child friendly versions of the video program are available, the adults in the family are denied the ability to view the video program in its original version unless they are willing to pay for two versions of the video program. However, even if they do pay for two versions of the video program, once again, the family views the video program separately, and an opportunity to provide an activity for the entire family is lost.
What is needed is a method and system that provides two viewers, or two classes of viewers, the ability to view and hear two versions of a video program, such as a child friendly version and an adult version, during a single showing of the video program.